This invention relates to multilamp photoflash units having circuit means for causing a different lamp to be flashed upon each occurrence of a firing pulse produced in synchronism with the opening of a camera shutter.
Numerous multilamp photoflash arrangements with various types of sequencing circuits have been described in the prior art. Series and parallel-connected lamp arrays have been shown which are sequentially fired by mechanical switching means, simple electrical circuits, switching circuits using the randomly varied resistance characteristics of the lamps, arc gap arrangements, complex digital electronic switching circuits, light-sensitive switching means and heat-sensitive switching devices which involve melting, fusing or chemical reaction in response to the radiant energy output of an adjacently located flashlamp.
One currently marketed eight-lamp photoflash unit employing radiation switches is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,226 and 4,017,728 and referred to as a flip flash. A ten-lamp version is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,156,269 and 4,164,007. The unit comprises a planar array of high voltage flashlamps mounted on a printed circuit board with an array of respectively associated reflectors. Circuitry on the board includes a plurality of solid state switches that chemically change from a high to low resistance, so as to become electrically conducting after exposure to the radiant heat energy from an ignited flashlamp operatively associated therewith. The lamps of the array are arranged in two equal groups disposed in the upper and lower halves respectively of the rectangular-shaped circuit board. A pair of terminal contacts at the lower end of the unit is provided for activation of the upper group of lamps while a set of terminal contacts at the top of the unit is operatively associated with the lower group of lamps. The application of successive high-voltage pulses (e.g., 500 to 4,000 volts from, say, a piezoelectric source controlled by the shutter of a camera in which the array is inserted) to the terminal contacts at the lower end of the unit causes the lamps at the upper half of the array to be sequentially ignited. The array is then turned end for end and again inserted into the camera in order to flash the remaining group of lamps. In the flip flash unit, therefore, all of the lamp sequencing circuitry is self-contained in the removable photoflash unit, and the only function of the camera is to produce successive firing pulses in response to actuation of the camera shutter.
Another type of multilamp array currently on the market employs lamp-reflector units in linear rows facing in opposite directions, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,984; 3,598,985; and 4,032,769 referred to as a flash bar. Typically, such linear photoflash lamp arrays comprises a total of ten lamps arranged in two parallel rows of five lamps each, the lamps and reflectors of one row being staggered relative to the lamps and reflectors of the other row. The five lamps facing in one direction are connected to a respective firing circuit disposed on one side of a printed circuit board having a plug-in tab, and the five lamps facing in the opposite direction are connected to a respective firing circuit on the opposite side of the printed circuit board. Each of the lamps has a pair of lead-in wires, one of which is connected to a common circuit run which leads to a common terminal on the plug-in tab, while the other lead-in wire of each of the lamps of a group of five facing in one direction are connected to respective conductor runs leading to a set of five selective terminals on the respective side of the circuit board tab, e.g., see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,985. The circuitry of this prior art flash bar unit contains no switching elements; hence, as described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,492 and 3,757,643, one-at-a-time sequencing of the five lamp facing in one direction is provided by sequential application of low voltage firing pulses across the associated common terminal and successive ones of the associated selective terminal. That is, when the linear flash bar array is plugged into a camera, each time the shutter is actuated, electronic switching circuitry in the camera successively applies firing pulses in sequence to the five selective terminals (and associated common terminal) on the side of the circuit board to which the five lamps facing the camera subject are connected. When the five lamps facing in one direction are expended, the flash unit must be removed from the camera, rotated 180 degrees, and then reinserted in the camera circuit so that the five unused lamps are connected to the camera switching circuitry.
In the interests of compactness, simplicity of operation, and increasing the number of flash illuminated photographs that may be taken in rapid succession, it is desirable to provide a multilamp photoflash array in which all of the lamps face in the same direction and only a single set of connector terminals is required, so that removal and reorientation of the flash unit is unnecessary. Further, it is particularly desirable to provide a photoflash lamp array which is compatible with existing camera circuitry.